Baby Silver
by death mega sega
Summary: A short story about a Baby Silver that I wrote for my blog sometime last year.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Silver Ch1

Baby Silver  
Krissie: Random ideas in my brain. They must be written.

Tails had finished it. The white hedgehog stared at in with awe and concern.  
"Are you sure this machine will take me to back to my time?" Silver stammered. He had found himself stuck in the pass for a few months now. Tails was a genius but Silver was concern about things going arry with the machine.  
"It should." Tails shrugged.  
Silver gulped.  
"Just get in there!" Sonic ordered as he shoved the hedgehog into the machine. "Now light her up Tails." The signature thumbs up made the fox smile.  
Tails nodded as he pressed the button. The machine rattled and flashed. Then it dinged.  
The door to the machine opened and out stepped a toddler white hedgehog. Silver the time traveling Hedgehog was now a toddler. His gold eyes stared at the two men. His lip quivered.  
"Mama!" Came the high shrill voice. The toddler fell to his knees. Small objects began to glow blue as they lifted themselves off of the ground.  
"Uh-oh..." Sonic whinced. Silver's crying was really doing a number on his ears.  
Then a motorcycle hit him in the back of the head. The blue glow wore off as Shadow the Hedgehog bursts into the workshop.  
"Let go of my bike Silver!" He ordered, a chaos spear ready in his hand.  
Toddler Silver stopped crying and stared at Shadow. Shadow froze, his face unreadable as he stared at the child. Silver stared back. The room was quite for a long moment.  
Shadow turned to Tails. "What did you do?"  
Tails struggled to stand straight. "It was supposed to take him to his time."  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "Fix it." He snapped his fingers, making the chaos spear disappear. He picked his bike off of Sonic's unconscious form.  
"Shabow?" The tiny voice whispered.  
Shadow turned back to Silver. "Do you know me?"  
Silver thought for a moment. "Mama does. Y'all work together. Long times ago. I no there." The small hedgehog looked at him curiously, slowly scooching himself closer to the dark male.  
Shadow nodded. "That is in the future. Right now you're in the past."  
"The past?" Silver echoed. "Where mama?"  
"This is the past. She's not born yet." Shadow explained. "I'm really old."  
"Mama's old too." Silver blurted out. "So mama here somewhere."  
And with that, Silver walked off in the workshop in search of his mom.  
Shadow as stone face as always egrabbed his bike and left. Once outside, Shadow got on good bike and drove away. The moment he knew no one was watching, he began laughing.  
[][][][

Krissie: I wrote this on my blog, Galaxy of Tales, in July of last year. So enjoy this insanity. There are like 4 chapters of this is garbage and doesn't make any sense. But enjoy it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

BABY SILVER CH2

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up with a killer headache. He groaned as he pressed his hands to his ears. It felt like they were ringing. He could still hear Toddler Silver crying.  
After a short walk to the living room, he found that Silver was still a toddler. And still crying. His little face was now purple.  
"How long has he been doing this?" Sonic yelled to be heard over Silver.  
Tails popped his head out of the kitchen. There were bags under his eyes and his fur was a mess. "About ten minutes after Shadow left."  
"SHadow was here?" Sonic tilted his head.  
Tails nodded. "Silver recognized him since Shadow is immortal and all."  
Sonic nodded. "Wonder why future Shadow hasn't come to kick bad guys butts yet."  
Tails shrugged. "I just need to find a way to turn Silver back to normal. But he won't be quite. I just got him to sit there. But nothing I do stops his crying. Can you take him to your place while I work on the machine?"  
Sonic grimaced as he looked at Silver. He didn't want a crying toddler. "I have a better idea."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he looked at the caller id on his phone. "What do you want faker?"  
"Help." Sonic stated. "You're our only chance Shadster."  
"My name isn't Shadster." He corrected in vein.  
"Please, just come over here and make Silver stop crying. You're the only one he likes." Sonic pleaded. "It's bad judgement on his part, but you're our only hope. Tails can't fix the machine with Silver's constant crying."  
"So? That's your problem. Besides, why should I help you anyway?"  
Sonic sighed. "I'll forever be in your debt. I'll do one thing for you. One thing. Anything you want that doesn't involve me dying or putting me in a coma."  
Shadow smirked. "Very well. I have an errand to run first. I'll be there in 30 minutes."  
"Thank you Shadow!" Sonic cried over the phone.  
Shadow merely smiled. Sonic was going to regret agreeing to give Shadow one favor.

Sonic was pacing in front of the door. Silver still hadn't stopped crying. Sonic's eyes were beginning to twitch. Tails had ran to the safety of his sound proof lab, leaving Sonic to suffer.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Sonic threw the door open. "What took you so long?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His first coming forward to hopefully punch the black and red hedgehog.  
However the hedgehog at the door was pink.  
[][][][][][]

Krissie: I hope you all enjoy this weirdness. This is actually one of the most viewed stories on my blog.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Silver Ch3  
Previous Chapter

Sonic knew it was a bad idea once his fist went flying. But at the speed he was going, there was no stopping it. It was like the world was moving in slow motion.  
Amy's hammer poofed up and blocked the punch. Sonic cringed as he heard his knuckles crack against the hammer. His hand was killing him.  
"What's your problem Sonic-kun!" Amy yelled.  
Sonic flinched. Normally it was Sonikku. Sonic-kun was not a good sign. "Hiya Amy," he nervously waved. "I thought you were someone else."  
"Well that's certainly a rude way to greet someone." Amy crossed her arms. Her hammer was still out.  
Sonic shivered. That hammer was going to leave a few dents - into his face. "How is your family?" The pink hedgehog had been away for two months visiting relatives.  
"Everyone is in good health. I was just picked up." Amy stated, tapping her foot.  
Sonic looked down at the the loud clacking sound. "What's with the wooden shoes?" He asked as he looked back at her face and bit his lip. Amy was wearing traditional Japanese clothes. A red kimono with fine colorful embroidery. "You look really nice."  
"Uh-uh." Amy stale face him. She was hoping her hero would notice her change in clothes and comment her first thing. 'Men.' She thought on annoyance. "Are you going to invite us in or not?"  
"Us?" Sonic echoed.  
Amy sighed as she stepped aside. Behind her holding a suitcase was Shadow the Hedgehog. He stood in his normal in difference.  
"Where have you been, Shadow?" Sonic stomped his foot.  
"I picked up Rose," he started simply. "Things like this are more in her area any way."  
"Otosan wasn't happy about me missing the festival, but Shadow was able to convince him easily that I should help you out."  
Sonic froze for a moment. He turned to Shadow with wide eyes. "You met Amy's dad?"  
Shadow nodded. A confused look passed over his face. "Have you not?"  
"I met him once at a Christmas party. He punched me real hard and knocked me out, so I don't remember much. He didn't speak English which is weird."  
Shadow looked at Amy and then at Sonic. "Did you not tell him that your dad doesn't speak English?"  
"He doesn't?" Sonic asked.  
"Not a word." Amy stated as she walked into the house. "Now where's Silver?"  
"I'm here." Silver sniffled as he walked out of the bathroom. "I just went to the potty."  
"Awe, you must be a very big boy to be able to go all by yourself." Amy praised him.  
The white hedgehog stared at Amy with interest. He didn't say a word as he carefully tipped toed around her. His gold eyes focused on her. He stopped in front of her and dragged his foot in a circle on the ground in concentration. He looked back up at her. "Are you..." He paused, looking for the right word, "Rose?" He sounded so unsure.  
"Yes." Amy nodded, "I'm Amy Rose. And you're Silver, right?"  
Silver nodded as he sat on the couch.  
"How did you know Amy's name, but you have no clue who I am?" Sonic whined.  
Silver scooched further into the couch away from Sonic. "He's scary."  
"Oh Sonic isn't that scary. He just needs a nap." Amy stated as she sat on the couch. "Though I am curious how you know my name and not Sonic's. Can you tell me?"  
"That's Sonic?" Silver said in shook. "He no look like I thought he would. He's fat!" Silver blurted.  
Sonic 's face turned red. He looked down at his stomach. It was a small round pouch. Eggman hadn't attacked in A while. So he gained a little weight and got out of shape some. Whatever. He glared at the white hedgehog.  
"How do you recognize Rose?" Shadow asked after a snicker.  
Silver looked at Shadow and then at Amy and back to Shadow. "History class?" Silver gave a cheesy grin.  
"Aren't you too young for school?" Amy pointed out.  
"It's a secret." Silver looked away from Amy. "This past. Shadow no sleepy. Sonic is fat. And you..." He looked up at Amy. "I no know yet."  
"Shadow sleeps in the future?" Sonic perked up.  
Shadow glared daggers at his rival. "Not of my own choice." He growled. "Looks like that part of the future hasn't changed."  
Silver's ears drooped down in his head. He grabbed the pillow and held it closed to his stomach like a teddy bear.  
"Hey it's ok," Amy patted Silver on the head. "There are a lot of adult things you can't help."  
Silver smiled at her. "Mama told me that too. You're both really smart." He snuggled his head into the pillow.  
Amy smiled at Silver. "Thank you. You're such a sweet little boy. I bet the girls must love you,"  
Silver gagged, "Yuck! They gross."  
Amy laughed. "They won't always be gross."  
"They gross til I become 15. That's when he said I'll become a man."  
"Your daddy?" Amy mused.  
Silver sat up straight. He held the pillow tighter. "No. Not daddy. I don't have one of those. I like him to be daddy, but he can't."  
"Oh." Amy nodded. "Then let's go do something. Are you hungry?"  
As if right on cue, Silver's stomach growled. The white hedgehog blushed as he curled up into a ball.  
Amy chuckled. "Let's go make lunch then," she plucked Silver up with ease and walked to the kitchen.  
Shadow leaned into the blue hedgehog, "Remember Sonic, you owe me one favor,"  
Sonic groaned. He almost felt like Shadow would cackle with joy if he were that type of person.  
[][][][][]

KRISSIE: And here is chapter 3.


	4. 4 - final

Baby Silver Chapter 4

Krissie: Continuing off from last time.

Silver happily ate the food Amy gave to him. He was the happiest child in the world. "You're cooking is yummy, Rose!" Silver complimented with a large smile. The side of his mouth was covered in crumbs and peanut butter.

"Thank you Silver," Amy giggled, "Let me clean up your face a bit," she leaned in with a napkin.

Silver yelled no as he ran away from her.

"Silver!" Amy jumped up. "Come back here!"

Sonic and Shadow sat at the table quietly eating their food as they watched. Amy was doing her best to catch Silver, but his tiny little legs were faster than Amy Rose. Silver floated up with a small glow around him. He flew up to the ceiling and floated there and giggled as he stared at her.

"Silver come down here!" Amy ordered.

Silver shook his head a big smug on his face.

Amy turned to look at the two men in the kitchen. "Do either of you want to come help me?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "Not really, but I doubt you'll be able to get him down." Shadow walked into the living room where Silver floated with his big smug. "Come down here Silver," Shadow ordered, crossing his arms.

Silver mimicked him. "Or what?" He asked.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Oh," Shadow smirked, "Somebody thinks they're a big boy now, huh?" Shadow snapped his fingers and a chaos spear appeared in his hand. "Let's see if you're big enough to handle this." He tossed the chaos spear at the boy.

"Shadow!" Sonic and Amy yelled in unison.

Silver held out his hands in front of himself. "Chronos Control!"

There was a flash of light and then a body dropped to the floor.

"Ow..." The crumpled figure landed on the floor.

"Silver?" Sonic nudged the figure of a fully grown Silver on the ground.

"What is it with you people and kicking me in the head!?" Silver yelled as he sat up and glared at him.

"Why there another me?" Toddler Silver asked.

"Why are there two of you?" Sonic asked.

"If the third person under that hood is also Silver, I'm going to flip." Amy pointed to the person wearing a cloak. They had floated down gracefully and sat on the couch and simply watched.

They giggled as they looked away.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked as he approached.

"No one important," Silver jumped up and blocked Shadow's path.

"No one important," the person under the cloak echoed. It was a beautiful female voice. "Is that any way to refer to your mama?"

"Mama!" Toddler Silver cheered as he floated down to cuddle next to his mom. "I missed you!"

She patted Silver on the head. "I've missed you too. But what is that on your face?"

"He won't let me clean his face," Amy stated.

The figured turned to look at Amy. "You're Amy Rose right?" There seemed to be a hint of glee in her voice.

"Yes," Amy mused. "Am I famous or something?"

The woman giggled as she removed her hood. She had bright emerald eyes with speaks of gold inside. Her long pink quills were done up in a beautiful bun. "I don't know about famous, but I'm very certain meeting one of my ancestors is a great moment for me! Shadow has told me I'm as clumsy as you several times."

Silver facepalmed. His mom was a chatty Cathy and Silver wished she wasn't. "This is going to cause a time paradox!" Silver sang.

"Oh pish-posh!" Silver's mom waved her hand. "Stop being such a stick in the mud! You sound just like Shadow.

Sonic found himself biting back a giggle. Shadow arched an eyebrow and Amy merely tilted her head and looked between Silver and Shadow mentally making comparisons.

Silver turned bright red as his fur stood on end. He stuttered a moment. "I am not!" He yelled. "I'm a smiley happy go lucky dolt! I just want a safe future and Eggman Nega keeps mucking that up. Maybe if the government had listened to Shadow instead of shoving him in a sleep box, Eggman Nega would be dead and I wouldn't have to worry about time paradoxes!"

Everyone stayed quiet. They all stared at Silver.

His mom sighed, "Do you feel better getting some of that anger off of your chest?"

"I just want to go back to my time." Silver whined.

She sighed. "I can't travel to your time. I can only go back from my current time. You know that." She picked up toddler Silver. "The only people who can travel freely through time are Shadow, you, and well, you know." She pointed to Shadow. "This Shadow doesn't know how yet, but just chill here a few seconds," she ordered. She grabbed the napkin from Amy's hand and in a swift movement cleaned off toddler Silver's face. "Thank you guys for being such good friends with my son, even when he's cranky. Ta-ta!" She waved as a flash of light enveloped her and toddler Silver. They disappeared.

Silver sighed as he rubbed his fingers on his temples. He had a major headache. He sat on the couch. "Please tell me Tails is still working on that time machine?"

"Yep." Sonic nodded."You wanna talk?"

Silver glared at the blue hedgehog. "No."

"Your mom is kind of right." Sonic muttered.

"Don't you dare agree with her!" Silver jolted up on the couch. His gold eyes glared at Sonic. His fist were clenched on the arm of the couch.

The room sat in silence for a moment. Amy and Shadow took a step back. They weren't about to be caught in this fight.

A knock on the door broke them out of it. It was a deep rapid knock like a police officer's.

Sonic opened the door. "Can I help you?" Sonic asked quickly. He took a step back. "Shadow?" He looked at the Shadow in his house and then at the one at the door. They looked just alike. Except the one at the door had a few more lines on his face.

"Shadow from a different." The Shadow at the door stated as he walked into the house. He walked up to Silver. "Gwen asked me to take you to your time." He crossed his arms. "What time paradoxes see you making now?"

"I chose to blame Tails' time machine. It took me to the wrong year and little me and I got switched." Silver stated with a pout as he refused to make eye contact.

Future Shadow nodded. He walked over to the door that led to Tails' lab. He opened and formed a ball of chaos energy in his hand. "Tails stop making time machines! You'll cause a paradox!" With that, he tossed the ball down into the lab. He closed the door as a loud explosion went off. "He'll be fine." Shadow told them. He patted Silver on the back. "Come on, the quicker I take you home, the quicker I can get back to devouring all of Rose's delicious cake. Unless you want to join me. It's the one that Rose can't make yet."

"The super yummy one. With all the toppings?" Silver perked up.

"Yep. She just finished it." Future Shadow beamed.

"Cake first. Then home!" Silver raced outside. "Let's go!" He demanded.

Future Shadow chuckled. "The only thing me and that boy have in common is our sweet tooth. Where does she was him as having my anger problem?" He shook his head.

"Shouldn't I be in a box in Silver's time?" Shadow asked.

Future Shadow smirked. "It's called a fake." He walked outside. "You guys stay out of trouble. And Rose before you ask," he turned to look at the pink hedgehog, "No you do not marry Sonic. Don't ask Silver who you marry next time he visits. He won't answer. Bye." He teleported away with Silver.

The door to Tails' lab swung open. Tails crawled out. His fur covered on ash as he coughed. "Ow... What was that for Shadow? And where's Silver?"

"Future Shadow did that. He also took Silver. No need to stress now." Sonic stated simply. "Why don't you take a well deserved bath and take a nap, little bro?"

Tails nodded as he made his way to the bathroom.

THE END

Krissie: This is the end of the story. I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
